Masquerade of Fun
by Kiawna
Summary: Atobe is holding a halloween party and the Seigaku regulars and a few others are invited. Along with the Hyotei regulars of course. It's masquerade.


It's a PWP. It was originally a story for a community I belong to, but I thought I would share it here. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimers:** Standard ones apply. I do not own them. Let's just say there would be a lot more yaoi in it.

Amber eyes stared at the reflection in the mirror. They were narrowed slightly as they traveled lowered. The lips that they landed on were pulled tight in a frown. Nope, the owner of said lips and eyes was not pleased. One of his boyfriends had persuaded him to go to the halloween party that was being hosted by none other than the Atobe Keigo. Sighing, the eyes closed and the owner left the bathroom and to his room.

Once there, eyes looked around the room in search of the costume that had been picked out. A small smirk spread across lips as eyes looked over the costume one last time. Black leather, black boots and a red coat. Sure, the attitude was pretty much the opposite, but it all worked out. The formerly mentioned boyfriend owed him…and his other- big time. They were not ones to go to parties. The smirk spread. Oh yes, this party was going to be worth going to.

Closing the door, he began to change. First by taking off his hat---

A smiling tensai stared at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. He was checking to make sure that he had his costume right. He was happy about many things. Firstly, that he was able to convince his two stoical boyfriends to go to the party that Atobe-kun was hosting. Secondly, he had convinced the whole team of Seigaku to do cosplay's as their costume. He was quite curious whom everyone was going to choose. He was also quite curious about who everyone else was going to choose.

Yuushi had told him that aside from Seigaku, and Hyotei, only a selected few from the other schools were going to be coming. He recalled the Hyotei tensai naming Sanada, Kirihara, Sengoku and Saeki, but he knew there would be more then that. It was Atobe after all. He even decided to make it a masquerade party- due mostly to the persuasion of his sleepy boyfriend.

Fuji continued to smile as he pulled out his costume. He was able to persuade them to go, but he wasn't able to get them to tell him what they were wearing. Pouting slightly, the tensai laid his clothes on the bed and began to strip. He still had a couple hours before the party started, he would be ready by then.

It was unusual for anyone to see any type of expressions on the face of the Seigaku captain. The only two who had seen him were his boyfriends. And it was still going to be a mystery to everyone else. Because here he was, sitting on his bed staring at his costume with a frown. He had planned on going to Atobe's party, even before Fuji asked him to. He, however, did not plan on dressing up. He had talked to Atobe the previous day, and the Hyotei captain had said that costumes were optional.

So, he had told Fuji that he hadn't planned on wearing a costume, and that was where Fuji started his convincing. The young captain felt his cheeks heat up slightly. After Fuji had left, he had hurried to find himself a costume. It had taken him a while to decide who he was going to go as. In the end, he came home with a dark, dark purple trench coat that was covered in belts, black leather pants, a snug black cotton shirt, a pair of black gloves, a katana and a can of hair dye. He picked up the last item. He couldn't believe he had decided to go all out for this costume. Why Fuji had suggested for the whole team to cosplay, he didn't know. Sighing, he went to the bathroom and started on his hair.

The time was getting closer and Ryoma still wasn't ready yet. He had to do his hair. Lucky for him, he could easily dye it and then braid it quickly. Since he had let his hair grow over the years he was able to do his costume without a wig. As he did his hair, he thought about all the different possibilities that were out there for whom everyone else was going to choose. He mostly wanted to see who Tezuka was going to be, since it was Fuji who had to get him to agree to dressing up. The young tennis prodigy was quite surprised when he had heard that the captain was going to be going. Tezuka hadn't even mentioned it to him. Uncharacteristically, a pout spread over Ryoma's lips. Tezuka usually told him and Fuji everything. The thought that the tennis captain wanted to surprise them never occurred to him.

Finishing up his hair, Ryoma grabbed the long coat and mask off of his bed and tossed it on quickly, placing the mask in his pocket. He then proceeded to run down the stairs with a quick good-bye to his mother, ignoring the loud protests of his father. Ryoma ran quickly down the streets avoiding everyone in his path.

"Nyah, you're going to be late, ochibi."

Ryoma looked around for the face of the familiar voice. "Kikumaru-senpai?" He questioned, continuing to look. That was, until a pink haired person popped up in front of him with a, "Hai?"

Taking a step back quickly, amber eyes narrowed at their senpai. "Don't do that!" He cried, before eyes widened. "Who are you supposed to be?" Ryoma asked. For Seigaku's acrobatic player was dressed up in short black leather shorts, leather gloves, a black leather top that came to half way up his chest and a long yellow, short-sleeved coat. His eyes then wandered up to the hair. Pink?

"I'm Shuichi, from Gravitation." Eiji replied, a bit miffed that Ryoma couldn't tell. "Oishi is going as Yuki. It was funny cause we had to buy a wig." He giggled as he remembered when they went to buy the wig. "You should see him, Oishi looks funny with hair."

Ryoma just stared at his senpai. "Ano, I will see him, when we get to the party. Shall we go?"

Eiji waved his hand dismissively at his kohei. "You go ahead, chibi. I gotta wait for Oishi, nyah."

"Alright then, I'll see you later, Kikumaru-senpai."

"And how many times have I told you to just call me Eiji!" The pink haired boy called after him. Ryoma smirked. He did it for the sheer purpose of annoying his senpai.

Twenty minutes later, Ryoma found himself out side of Atobe's mansion. Sighing, he took out his mask and put it on. It effectively covered half of his face. He didn't see why he needed it, it was inevitable that he would be the shortest one there. Therefore, he would be easily recognizable. The reward for coming to this party better be worth it - He raised his fist and knocked on the door. He waited, and waited and waited some more. Getting irritated, Ryoma raised his fist again, ready to pound on the door. Just as his fist was about to hit the door, it opened. "About time." He said as he looked to see who finally opened the door. To his great surprise, which of course was equivalent to a twitch of the eyebrow for him, it wasn't a butler like he had expected.

In the doorway stood a very sexy fallen angel. Had Ryoma not been taken, and had the one in the doorway not been taken, Ryoma was quite sure he would have just jumped the other and had his way with him. Really, the tensai looked that hot. He was wearing full body black silk. However, it was two pieces. The 'skirt' portion was two pieces held together by rings in which the top portion wound through it. The top pretty much covered the chest of the wearer, but left just enough to make people wonder. The person was wearing big, feathery black wings that flowed down to just past his butt. The mask worn was black silk embroidered with silver. All in all, Ryoma had to calm himself. Really, it was a shame.

"Echizen." The voice greeted a smirk very notable. "I see you did manage to come." Upon further concentration, Ryoma could make out the Kansai accent.

The young Seigaku smiled, "Yuushi-kun." He gave him another look over and smirked, "nice costume."

"Same can be said for you." The older tensai smirked back. "I see Fuji-kun effectively got everyone from Seigaku to do cosplay for their costume."

"Ah, no one would want to mess with Fuji. He is quite…persuasive."

Yuushi gave a laugh and stepped to the side. "Come in. Pretty much everyone is here. We still await Tezuka-kun and the Golden Pair."

"They will be along shortly." Ryoma replied, stepping inside. "I ran into Kikumaru-senpai on the way, he had to wait for Oishi-senpai."

Giving a nod, Yuushi led the shorter tensai to the ball area where the party was taking place. Ryoma broke the silence as they passed through what he could only assume to be the living area. "Why didn't Atobe's butler answer the door?" He asked, "I can only assume a guy like him would have butlers and maids and such."

"He gave them the day off. Only the kitchen staff are working." Was the reply as they entered the ballroom. With a curt nod, Yuushi left to go find Gakuto, leaving Ryoma to look around the room. He noticed there weren't as many people as he imagined. Ryoma was able to tell which were Seigaku regulars due to the costumes.

As he was looking on and trying to see if he could tell who was who, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him. "Gee, I wonder who this could be." A deep voice said. Ryoma gave a smirk, and leaned back. "Buchou, I'm surprised that you came." Tezuka kissed Ryoma's neck before replying. "What? And miss Fuji's reward for coming. That would be crazy."

"Ah, Tezuka, don't hog Ryo-chan." Another familiar voice said, and Ryoma felt another pair of arms wrap around his waist. Honestly, Ryoma never knew how he ended up with two boyfriends who didn't mind that they were one of two. He thought that over and decided, somehow, it made sense. One would figure though that Fuji would be possessive and not share with anyone, that was why Ryoma was shocked when he agreed to Ryoma seeing Tezuka as well. He was even I more /I shocked that Tezuka agreed. The young tensai nearly died of shock.

"Hmm, Fuji-senpai, there is plenty of me to go around, as you well know." Ryoma replied, his voice getting a slight bit husky. "All I know is that I want this party to be over."

"Demo, you just got here, Ryo-chan. The fun hasn't even started yet." The Seigaku regular gave a chuckle. "You haven't seen Inui yet. Wait until you see him, I then /I wish for the party to be over so we could be back home."

"Or we could just borrow one of Atobe's many rooms." Tezuka suggested, all the while still kissing up Ryoma's neck. Ryoma had long since tilted his head to the side giving his buchou more room.

"Y'know, you both have been behind me and I still haven't see whom you are."

"Saa, don't you know who we are by our voices?" Fuji asked, the smile clear in his voice.

"Baka, you know what I mean."

"Well, if you must see…" Tezuka said, leaving his place on Ryoma's neck, making the smaller boy whimper at the loss. He then moved to stand in front of Ryoma, whose eyes had widened the moment he came into view.

Tezuka, to say the least, looked incredibly sexy. His hair was died red and slightly gelled to allow for ear tails to hang down his face. He was wearing amethyst contacts in place of his glasses and the mask he wore was a silky black. Ryoma's eyes wondered to his body. The Seigaku captain was wearing a long dark purple trench coat covered in belts, which was left undone. Under the coat was a tight fitting black cotton shirt that accented each of the older boy's muscles. Amber eyes wondering lower, Ryoma noted that Tezuka wore a pair of tight, black leather pants and black boots to match. "Wow." Was all Ryoma could manage as he glanced at the katana hanging off of Tezuka's belt. It took all of his strength not to jump him there. He then registered I who /I Tezuka was. "Hnn, buchou, I didn't know you liked Weiss Kruez. Although I must say, the personality fits that of Aya-kun."

A smirk crossed the lips of the taller boy. "I'm surprised you knew who I was." Tezuka glanced Ryoma up and down. "Lesee, blonde hair tied back into a braid, amber eyes, red coat with a black tank and little black jacket under along with white gloves, black leather pants and black boots with the bottoms being red. You can only be one person, chibi."

Ryoma's eyebrow quirked, before he yelled, "Who you calling so small that it would take a giant telescope used to see stars with to see."

Fuji chuckled at his smaller lover. "Really, Ryoma. Isn't that a little bit of an exaggeration?"

"Just being in character." Ryoma said as he took in what Fuji was wearing. Fuji was also recognizable to Ryoma. The tensai wore a heavy brown jacket, a v-cut black cotton tee, and blue jeans with an orange sweater tied around his waist. On his hands were black finger-less gloves. He had a fake gun in his belt. "Ken-kun?"

"Hai."

"Well, isn't that a perfect match, nyah." A familiar voice said. "Tezuka and Fuji. Ochibi, you should have been Youji-kun or Omitchi." Eiji eyed Ryoma. "Nyah, Omitchi would have been better."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so. Omi wouldn't suit our situation, Youji would be a better bet- despite my height." He added seeing Eiji open his mouth to protest.

"Eiji, quite picking on Echizen." Another person came up behind Eiji. He was wearing a blonde wig, dress shirt only half-buttoned and black cotton pants.

"I guess there really wasn't much to pick for Yuki's costume, ka?"

Oishi rubbed the back of his head. "Iie. It was quite easy."

Another person then joined them, looking like Mitsukake from Fushigi Yuugi. "Hello, minna. I see you have all dressed up." Takashi said with a smile.

"Damn it, mamushi! Why did you have to go and dress up like Ban!" An angered voice cried close by. Everyone turned in the direction of it.

"Baka! You didn't have to go and dress up like Shido." The second voice hissed.

Tezuka blinked. "Why are they even arguing about it? Those two characters hate eachother anyway."

Fuji chuckled once again. "Don't you see? It's the tension between the two characters. I've read a lot of stories between the two. They are quite entertaining. It's like, Roy x Ed. Ed seemingly hates Roy. It's also like Joey and Seto. Really, rivals seem like they are meant to be together." He lowered his voice, "I don't know about you, but I see the tension between Momo and Kaidoh as well. I find it ironic that they chose who they did to cosplay." With that, everyone let out a chuckle.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun!" Tezuka turned at the voice to see a devil running up to him. He was wearing a red leather body suit which zipped up, however it was only zipped up halfway so that a sliver of the wearer's chest leaving the rest up to the gazer's imagination. The head accessories consisted of a red, delicately embroidered, mask as well as a pair of devil horns blending in with the, what could only be assumed as dyed red hair. He had completed the look with a very real looking devil's pitchfork. "What is it Shishido?" Tezuka asked.

"May I borrow your coat. I swear, I see Inui anymore, I'm going to gouge my eyes out." A shudder ran through a good portion of the crowd that had gathered there.

Ryoma looked at all of them oddly. "Why am I wishing to go home before I can see, Inui-senpai?"

"Really, Echizen, what a horrible thing to say? I was 99 percent sure people would like my costume."

Ryoma bristled as he heard that voice. Taking a breath, he knew he had to face his senpai. Out of respect if nothing else. Turning slowly, he braced himself for what he was about to see. Once fully around, the Seigaku freshman's mouth dropped and his eyes widened in horror before he turned back around and dug his face into Tezuka's chest. He did I NOT /I want to see that. It was going to take forever to get that image out of his head.

If possible, Inui pouted at his kouhei's reaction. "Really, do people have something against Sailor Mercury?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Ano, Inui-san, I don't think it's the fact that they have something against Sailor Mercury." A tired voice said behind him. "It's the fact that you're wearing the costume…no offence."

Ryoma peeked out to see who was there, and quickly hid his eyes again. It had been Jiroh. But why the hell was he wearing a PINK bunny costume? With very heavily applied pink masscara too. Where the hell did he find that? At least everyone else was in a decent costume.

After further inspection while Tezuka was kissing him earlier, he had noted that Kabaji was Frankenstein, Atobe, Ryoma grudgingly admitted to himself, was a very hot Vampire, Gakuto was a warlock, Ohtori was an angel, pretty much like Yuushi, but much more innocent, and Hiyoshi was a zombie. He had noted that Shinji and Kamio were there. Ryoma had snickered to himself. Shinji was dressed up as Yuki from Fruits Basket and Kamio was a neko. It suited them both.

"YUUTA!" Fuji suddenly cried beside him, quickly bringing Ryoma out of his musings. He was still clinging to Tezuka and Tezuka was holding him. Ryoma looked around and saw what he could only assume was Fuji Yuuta. Eyes wide, Ryoma hid his face again, but this time to hide his laughter.

"Barbie, Yuuta?" Tezuka asked, laughter clear in his voice.

Yuuta blushed. "Not as bad as Inui-san."

Arms wound around Yuuta's waist and a voice purred. "I quite like him like this, thank you very much."

Ryoma saw Fuji twitch and moved from Tezuka to Fuji, mostly to prevent his lover from attacking Mizuki. He really was over-protective sometimes. "Batman, Mizuki-san? Figure it's the only way to beat Fuji?"

Mizuki ignored Ryoma's teasing comment.

"Hn, I really can't have fights started at my party. Naa, Kabaji?" Another familiar voice said.

"Uis." Was the familiar reply.

"Atobe!" Jiroh cried happily and latched onto his boyfriend. It was quite the site seeing a pink bunny clinging to a vampire.

"Thank you for having us, Atobe-kun." Oishi greeted. "It was quite kind of you to host this."

"Quite a few people couldn't make it, I see." Fuji commented. "I don't see anyone from Rikkai or Yamabuki."

"They had plans already." Was the curt reply. Ryoma could hear the irritation in Atobe's voice. After all, he probably felt that his party would be better than any other thing that they could have planned. "Their fault they are missing a party hosted by Ore-sama."

Ryoma held back the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist and kissed his shoulder. "C'mon Kuni-chan, Syuu-chan, let's get something to eat." He moved one of his hands to Fuji's and the other to Tezuka's. He really felt uncomfortable being around Atobe. Sure, he had Jiroh, but that didn't stop Ryoma from being possessive. Not only that, Ryoma was hungry, and it would get Fuji away from Mizuki. Really, he didn't want the tensai to have a murder on his hands. Most importantly it got them away from Inui.

They arrived at the buffet table and Ryoma grabbed a plate, as did Fuji and Tezuka. Ryoma grabbed a bit of everything and at the end he grabbed a glass of punch before walking over to a deserted corner and sitting down to wait for Tezuka and Fuji. In the background, he could still hear Momoshiro and Kaidoh were still arguing. It was getting quite annoying listening to them, but then an idea struck Ryoma. He knew Tezuka probably wouldn't agree, but he knew that his other lover would, and if need be they could convince Tezuka.

So when they approached and sat down, Ryoma came out and said, "Ne, Fuji-senpai, you really are rubbing off on me." He stuck a strawberry in his mouth and chewed.

Fuji just blinked at him before replying, "Saa, am I?"

With a nod, Ryoma continued. "I've got a very cruel idea. Mostly cause Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai's arguing." He looked up into Fuji's eyes, "and I want you to help me."

Fuji's smirk widened and he leaned over and rubbed noses with Ryoma as he purred, "Of course, Ryo-chan. Anything for my kitty."

With a grin, Ryoma planted a quick kiss on his lips and then turned to Tezuka. "Ne, buchou. Wanna help?" He asked, in his most seductive voice. When he noticed Tezuka gulp, he crawled closer to him. "Onegai, buchou. I'm sure we can't do it without your help, ne Fuji-senpai?" By this time, Ryoma had crawled into Tezuka's lap.

Fuji nodded and went closer to Tezuka as well. When close enough, he nuzzled Tezuka's ear, and purred, "Ryo-chan's right, Kuni." He licked up Tezuka's ear, effectively creating him to groan. "So, what do you say, Kuni. I'm willing to make it up to you and I'm sure Ryo is too."

Ryoma squirmed a bit and lifted his head till his lips were a breath away from Tezuka's "hai, I promise." He replied before kissing Tezuka gently.

Tezuka never stood a chance…

Ryoma walked up to Momoshiro. After a semi-quick make out session with his boyfriends, they discussed the plan. Fuji was to talk to Atobe and get a room for them. Then it was his and Tezuka's job to lure them to that room before locking them in it. In the end, it was a pretty stereotypical plan. Your everyday 'bringing a couple together" plan.

"Momo-senpai." Ryoma greeted.

"Echizen? What's up?" The junior asked.

Ryoma pondered what he was going to say. "Ano, I was wondering if I could talk to you somewhere private. Atobe has this room upstairs that is good."

Momo looked at Echizen oddly. "Why do you want to talk to me privately?"

"I just want to ask your opinion on something, but I don't want the whole room to hear."

"Alright, Echizen. Lead the way."

With a nod, Ryoma turned and headed out of the room, smirking on the inside. He knew that Kaidoh would be up there already. After all, who was Kaidoh to disobey his buchou?

Just as they arrived at the room, Ryoma smacked his forehead, "Ah, gomen Momo-senpai. I forgot to tell Fuji and Tezuka where I was going. Do you mind waiting inside? I'll be back in a minute." When Momo just shook his head and went inside, Ryoma closed the door and locked it. A few seconds later he heard a yell.

"Wha? Kaidoh, you damn viper, what are you doing in here?"

Snickering to himself, Ryoma listened a bit longer.

"What do you mean? Tezuka-buchou wanted me to wait for him here."

"I was told to wait here. By. Echizen…" Ryoma rolled his eyes, finally. "They set us up." Moments later, Ryoma heard pounding on the door. "Echizen, you bastard, let us out!"

"Not until you two stop arguing." A grin spread across his features. "Just think about what Shido and Ban would do. I'm sure you have each read the fanfics, that's why you guys are so upset about who the other dressed as." Silence filled the room and Ryoma's grin became smug. Humming to himself, he walked down the stairs to his awaiting boyfriends.

"So?" Fuji asked eagerly.

"Worked like a charm. I'm gonna go up there in about fifteen minutes and slip the key under the door."

"Aren't you concerned that they will only come out of this with more hate for each other." Tezuka asked, still concerned. When all he received was skeptical looks he sighed, the pouted as he advanced on them. "Saa, now what are we going to do? I don't really want to ask Atobe for another room."

Fuji's ever-present smile widened. "No need to worry about that, Kuni-chan." Fuji's voice lowered, "I had already asked Atobe about a second room. He knew how many couples were going to be there, so he had a lot of rooms made up." Fuji chuckled. "I kind of feel sorry for Kabaji, Taka-san, Inui and Hiyoshi,"

Ryoma, not really caring about his other senpais right now, grabbed Fuji and Tezuka's hands and dragged them towards the stairs. He was surprised he didn't do this sooner. He had been hot from the moment he saw Tezuka full on, and he was kind of disappointed that Fuji hadn't worn the outfit he had seen Ken wear in a picture once. When he saw that picture, he had to take a cold shower afterwards. He was going to have to get Fuji to wear that one of these days. And Tezuka to wear what he had once seen Aya wearing. Another reason Ryoma didn't want to wait any longer…he really wanted to get that image of Inui out of his mind. Inui was NOT meant to wear a mini-skirt with knee-high boots. And it was obvious to young boy that Inui had put mascara on - a lot of mascara.

Pausing momentarily, Ryoma took out the key to the room Kaidoh and Momo were in and stuck it under the door. He then proceeded to drag his senpais to one of the empty rooms. Honestly, the amount of rooms there were in the mansion, how could all of them they were passing be occupied? He had come across Yuushi and Gakuto in a room, then the Silver Pair in the next room. He had to quickly direct Fuji away from Mizuki and Yuuta's room. Really, didn't anyone lock their doors? Letting out a frustrated growl, Ryoma continued down, not bothering to look into the next few rooms. After all, they hadn't seen the Golden Pair, Atobe and Jiroh or Shinji and Kamio.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Ryoma peeked into one of the rooms. Finally! Pulling Tezuka and Fuji in, Ryoma turned around and locked the door. No one was going to witness what they had in-store for each other. Or rather, what they had in-store for Tezuka. Ryoma knew that Fuji's promise would come a bit later, when they were at home.

About an hour and a half later many people emerged from the bedrooms looking quite satiated. Even - Ryoma and Fuji's smug satisfaction - Kaidoh and Momoshiro looked better than they had when they first got there and they weren't fighting. Ryoma and Fuji turned to a flushed Tezuka and each gave him an 'I told you so' look.

As each of them walked down the stairs, everyone suddenly stopped. In the doorway of the ballroom was a familiar looking blue mini-skirt, upon further inspection there were various items from each of the remaining four costumes. Ryoma, along with everyone else, took on a look of horror. That was so wrong! Shuddering violently, Ryoma turned on the stairs and headed back upstairs, quickly followed by everyone else. No doubt in their minds that they were just going to stay the night at Atobe's, if just to avoid seeing Inui without clothes on. Once again, Ryoma shuddered. Just the thought of what the four of them probably did downstairs made him not want to sleep in fear of the images that would probably haunt his dreams.

They reached their room, and each shed their clothing, realizing how tired they were. Tezuka crawled into bed first and then Ryoma, then finally Fuji. They were lying back to chest and Ryoma had laid his arm across Tezuka's waist, intertwining their fingers and Fuji had done the same with Ryoma. It wasn't long before sleep took them.


End file.
